From Two Different Worlds
by WiseGirl1999
Summary: What happens when a Greek demigod and an Egyptian Magician become best friends? That's for me to know and you to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have used some of my own characters for this story, but don't worry you will still hear from the orginal characters. I mean, what is Camp HalfBlood without Percy Jackson?**

* * *

**Jade**

_I was suddenly sitting at a small circular table. I looked around and saw Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love and Beauty sitting across from me, her constantly changing appearance making me a little dizzy. "So?" she inquired as she looked at me, obviously trying not to burst out laughing. "Do you like what I chose for you?" Startled, I looked down and saw that I was wearing a big, sparkly, pink dress. "What the-_

I jerked awake, the constant beeping of my alarm clock ringing in my ears as I fumbled around blindly to shut it off. Unable to find the button in my sleep caused haze, I settled for just ripping the cord out of the wall.

Now, let me explain. I am not just some random teen with an over-active imagination that fell asleep cramming for her Greek finals and an immense hatred for the color pink. No, it happens to be much worse than that. See, I happen to be your average teenage demigod, a daughter of Hecate no less, who happened to just have a crazy dream about having a meeting with Aphrodite. And, I swear on the river Styx, if she did that on purpose…

Never mind, I'm getting off topic. You see, Children of Hecate and the color pink don't mix. I really hope that that dream wasn't a vision of what might happen, seeing as that is what my dreams usually are.

"Jade, I have breakfast ready. Considering that I just heard your alarm turn off, I would say that you have about twenty minutes to get ready, eat, and get to the subway if you don't want to be late for your first day at your new school," My step-mom yelled up the stairs.

I sighed, throwing on a clean pair of clothes. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, also running a brush through my long, black hair. I sighed, not wanting to go to a new school that I was probably going to damage in some way. I got kicked out of my old school two weeks ago because of something that happened on my trip school trip to Mount Rushmore. Let's just say that Abraham Lincoln did not have bald spots before I went there.

I still feel a little guilty, but relived at the same time that I dragged my only mortal friend, Katrina, into this mess with me. I don't usually make friends with mortals; frankly, I don't even know she wanted to be my friend in the first place. She is around 5' 9"; has perfectly tanned skin; wavy, bright red hair; and green eyes. And I don't mean like my dull, pale green eyes, her eyes are a really pretty shade of bright emerald green. I lack in the looks department, with my straight, black hair, pale green eyes, pale skin, frame of 5'3", and over all Goth look, people usually tend to steer away from me.

That is why I was so surprised when Katrina sat down across from me my first day at my old school. I looked up and immediately labeled her as a popular kid who had come to make fun of me. "Go away," I had growled, moving to look back at my food.

"Why should I?" she had said, "This is America."

"Yes, but this also happens to be my lunch table," I replied coolly.

"I don't see you name anywhere," She shot back, folding her arms.

Shooting her a nasty look, I had pulled out my pen and wrote my name on the table. "Well, now you do," I said rather smugly. Katrina then reached down and grabbed her bag and I thought she was getting up. I had looked back down at my food and thought that I had gotten the best of another puny mortal when she cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess it is my lunch table now, too," She had said, smugly playing with the sharpie she had used to write her name on the table with. I regarded her with a little more respect, seeing as any normal mortal would have high-tailed it out of there right after I had said go away.

"Fine, you can eat with me," I had muttered, going back to my own food.

We had been friends ever since. Katrina had always been stronger than most mortals, and not just physically. I looked over at the clock, jumping in alarm when I saw I had only five minutes to catch the subway.

I dashed downstairs, grabbing my book bag as I high-tailed it out of there. _Katrina is going to kill me if I get there late again._


	2. Olympic High

**A/N I am a girl with two stories, two reviews, two followers, and I feel AWESOME! I know I am getting a little worked up over two reviews, but this is my first story and within ONE hour of it being up I got two review of how awesome it is. You guys made my day! This chapter is for you guys! ;)**

* * *

Jade

I still can't believe the name of my school is Olympic High. Really, how cliché can my life be? The school was impressive, which was bad for me. Just more possible things to blow up.

As I walked up to the stairs leading to the front entrance, I saw Katrina waiting for me by the doorway. She looked up and saw me, a smile crossing her face. "Hey, Jade," she said as I came up next to her. "I thought you were going to be late… again," she said, smirking as she made her way into the building. I followed behind her, noticing the questioning glances I got from the other students.

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" I asked as we walked into the office together. The woman who was behind the desk glanced up from the book she was reading, looking annoyed to have been disturbed.

"What do you need?" she said, her voice flat with boredom.

Seeing as I wasn't the best conversationalist in the world, Katrina answered. "This is our first day here, and we need our schedules-"

"Names?" The woman interrupted, turning over to her computer.

"Katrina Rubin and Jade Howell," Katrina sighed. The woman turned around and typed some things into the computer and two pieces of paper popped out. She reached over and snatched them, handing them over to us.

I took them both and we headed out of the office. I looked down and saw that we both had P.E. together first period. "Katrina, we have P.E. together, and first class period to!"

"Jade, you are one of the only people I know who gets excited over P.E. Though, I have to admit, it is pretty entertaining to watch you pound everyone else to a pulp with a couple of dodge balls," Katrina laughed, plucking her schedule out of my hands.

I glanced down once more and inwardly groaned when I saw they had put me in Egyptian mythology. I didn't even know that they had a class for that. I looked over Katrina's shoulder and saw that we both had the same schedule, except for math, which I was horrible at. _Oh well, at least we have P.E. first!_

* * *

When ever you have a satyr as a coach, they all have three things in common. They are short, loud and call EVERYONE cupcake. Even other teachers.

That is how I knew right when I walked into gym class that Coach Wright was a satyr. The first thing I heard was him yelling "Run faster, cupcake!" at some poor kid who probably did something wrong. He spotted me and Katrina and stormed over.

"What do you want, Cupcakes? Hurry up, I can't waste all of my time on you two," He huffed, his arms crossed in front of him, as if that was supposed to make him more scary, which it didn't.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." I muttered, knowing his sharp hearing would pick up what I had said. He tried to get up close to my face, which was pretty funny, seeing as I had about nine inches on him. He was about to yell at me when a flash of reconization flashed across his face when he realized I was a demigod.

"Consider yourself lucky, cupcakes. I will let you off easy this time, considering that you are new. Now go change, we have a game of dodge ball to play," he said, turning around to yell at the running boy again.

As we walked towards the locker rooms, Katrina muttered, "What is it with him and calling everyone Cupcakes?"

I laughed to myself. "I honestly have no idea." I said truthfully.

Unfortunately, the apposing team was partly made up of Katrina and really strong looking guys who looked like they were used to winning. I apparently had a look of determination splashed across my face because Katrina gave me a knowing look just before the whistle blew. I had to automatically crouch down, a volley of dodge balls flying over my head. Surprise, surprise, the all are aiming for me. I stooped down and scooped up a ball, having to block the constant storm of dodge balls.

Sensing a stop in the onslaught, I jumped up and threw the ball at the closest one of them, maybe or maybe not using a bit of magic to make the ball hit it's target. It impacted pretty hard to, the guy letting out a squeak as it hit his stomach. I repeated this process a couple more times before looking up and noticing that Katrina had taken out over half of my team. I watched her hit the gut next to me with deadly accuracy, the ball making him skid a couple inches backwards before falling backwards and landing on his bottom.

I had already come to the conclusion that my entire team was made up of wimps when I felt a ball smack into my head. I glanced over in the direction of where the ball came from to find Katrina to be the only one still standing up on her team, but I was also the only one standing up on mine. "Alright, Cupcakes. Get your unworthy butts out of here. Now!" Coach Wright yelled. I was still in shock, the fact that I had just lost my first dodge ball game not quite sinking in.


	3. Trip to the counseling office

**A/N Sorry for taking some time to upload. I just couldn't think of how to put down what I wanted to say, and my weak was pretty hectic. I tryed-out for track guys, wish me luck! I will know tomorow if I made it or not.**

**hearttoread: Thank you so much, I am glad you are liking the story. It made my day when I saw your reveiws. I am sorry that I made you wait though...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade**

I walked into the counseling office, my head still spinning from what I had been through. I already had trouble remembering Greek mythology, how was I supposed to remember Egyptian mythology too?

After that torturous class period of listing to the different names and appearances of the Egyptian Gods, I decided to ask for a schedule change. I mean, my head is about to explode with different names. How was I supposed to remember the difference between Atum and Amun?

When I had told Katrina to save me a seat in the cafeteria because I was going to change my schedule, she had looked slightly disappointed for a moment. I guess it was because she wanted someone to sit next to so she didn't die of boredom, though I don't get why she didn't jump at the chance to get out of the class with me.

As I went up to the counselor's door, I noticed that there was a brass name plate that said _Ms. Hecate. _"What? She can't be here, can she-?" I started to wonder out loud when suddenly the door swung open, letting her see the inside of the office. I stepped in and the door slammed shut behind me, leaving just a lamp illuminating the room.

"What do you need?" a voice called from the desk that stood at the far end of the room, the surface covered with trinkets that you would find in a fortune teller store. The owner of the voice was shrouded in shadows, though I had a pretty go idea who it was.

"Mom, what are you doing in my school, and why are you a councilor?! You don't even like children!" I exclaimed. All of a sudden, I heard a loud snap, the electric lighting came on, the office changing to resemble a modern counseling office instead of a olden fortune teller's shop.

Hecate walked out from behind the desk, smiling warmly. _Wait, Hecate, smiling? Warmly?! _"Ah, Jade. I knew you would come in here sooner or later, considering one of the classes I gave you was Egyptian. You should have seen the look on your face when you read it!" she exclaimed. "It should be obvious what I am doing; I am terrorizing the children who come in here of course! It really is a lot of fun. As for what I am doing in your school, I believe I have been here longer than you have, considering that you have only gone here for half a school day," she reminded me rather smugly.

I stared at her in shock for a second. "You terrorize people who are already messed up and need help so that they need even more help?" I questioned.

"Of course! Why else would I be working at a school? It's not like I need a job," she stated as she leaned back on the desk, a loose strand of her midnight black hair falling in her face. "And to answer your question, no I will not change your class to Greek mythology. You need to learn about other cultures than your own." She then waved her hand and grinned at me mischievously and suddenly I was standing in the cafeteria, holding a lunch tray.

"Great talk, mom," I muttered as I stared down at my lunch, my nose crinkling with disgust when I saw whatever orange goop that the lunch ladies had made for lunch. I sighed and looked up and saw Katrina sitting down across the cafeteria, obviously trying to keep someone from sitting in the chair she was saving for me. _I don't think that the gods like me very much today, _I thought as I walked over to where Katrina was sitting.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I will have the next chapter up in a day or two! ;)**


	4. Small, Big, and Huge Problems

**A/N Sorry for going M.I.A for a while, but I am back! I was trying to put up a couple of chapters on my other story (Stuck in Between) seeing as all I had was the prologue. I went back and changed the part where Katrina and Jade had the same schedule in Chapter 2(Olympic High). I realized having them in some different classes would help this chapter. If you read that chapter before I changed it, feel free to go look at it, but I will make the change prominent in this chapter also, so there is really no need. I hope you like this chapter, I worked to make it longer that usual, *cough, cough* considering some of you think I write too short of chapters (hearttoread). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade**

As I walked up to the table that Katrina was saving, I heard her arguing with some cheerleader girl who was trying to sit in my seat. "I was here first!" Katrina said, obviously having to have said it more than once. The girl just plopped down and stared at Katrina defiantly.

"Yeah, well me and my friends have had this table for the entire year, so scram. This is our school, not yours," the girl replied stubbornly, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder as her cronies gathered around her.

"Well, why don't you find somewhere else to sit, because I'm not moving," Katrina said, crossing her arms.

Blondie sneered. "I can make your life miserable, girl. Now, move. I'm sure you can find a nice seat on the wall, considering you don't have any friends to sit with."

She sighed and looked over her head and saw me glaring and Blondie and her groupies. "But I have a friend." she said with a smirk on her face.

"What? You have a friend? Is she imaginary, because you have only been here for half a day. I doubt you have made any friends yet. So, move or I will-" she started to say.

"Will what?" I said, my voice sounding dangerous. I stood behind her, arms crossed, a scowl on my face. The girl whipped around to face me, eyes widening in shock when she saw me. It was probably because of the way I dressed. "I believed I asked a question. Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

She sent me a nasty glare but slowly got up and left, but not before muttering, "This is not the end, newbie." As she and her groupie left, I sat down next to Katrina, who was still smirking at me.

"I knew they would run away when you came. But something did seem a little off about them…" Katrina observed.

I sighed, thinking back to what they had said. It did seem a little strange that a mortal threatened me; not being able to talk to Katrina about the possibility of them being monsters, I settled for saying what she would have. "You mean how they all seem to share one brain. I happened to notice that too," I said jokingly.

Katrina laughed, but in the process accidently knocked over the drink she had gotten for lunch. I was sure it was going to crash to the ground when her hand shot out incredibly fast and snatched it a second before it hit the ground. I stared at her in shock, and a blush crept onto her checks as she set the cup back on the table.

"Nice catch! You have really fast reflexes," I stated as she picked her drink up of the table, sipping it.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a lucky catch," she said in a dismissive voice. She was obviously hiding something from me, but I didn't pry. Besides, there is so much she doesn't know about me.

"So, are you going to try out for track this year?" I asked, trying to change the topic. At our last school, she had been the track star. She did the hurdles, where you basically run around the track while jumping over hurdles. She had always come in first and never knocked over or even touched any of the hurdles. It was an understatement to say that everyone had been impressed.

I looked over at Katrina and she looked like she was fighting with herself inside of her head. I was about to ask if she was okay when she blurted out, "Shut up!"

"What?" I asked, confused and a little hurt. She looked mortified as she focused back on me.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking aloud, that's all," she said, though I wasn't convinced. I knew she was hiding something from me. I was about to question her some more when the bell that ended lunch rung. She jumped up and rushed off to her Math class, muttering something about seeing me later. She was literally saved by the bell. I sighed as I got up, wishing for once that I was actually good at math. I shrugged, I could always grill her in art.

* * *

Katrina managed to avoid me for the rest of the school day. Our Art, Biology, and World History teacher had put us all in alphabetical order, and I was nowhere near her, seeing as she is an R and I am a H. In English literature, some guy had sat down next to her and attempted to flirt with her, which resulted in a black finger, black streaks in his hair, and a large ink stain down the front of his shirt, all from the pen Katrina had been gripping a little too tightly.

She had been sent to the office, where it took about fifteen minutes for her to explain why the exploding pen was not her fault. When we finally got outside, the student parking lot was almost deserted. "Come on, let's get to the subway station before your train leaves and you have to wait for the next one," I said, walking quickly across the parking lot, Katrina rushing to catch up to me.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl. I froze in my tracks, listening for the sound again. I was facing Katina, and she was staring behind me in fear. My limbs unfreezing, I grabbed Katrina and pulled her behind one of the few cars left in the parking lot. I wasn't going to let any monster hurt my best friend.

I heard the growl again and I pulled my sword out of my book bag, tossing the bag on the ground as I heard Katrina gasp in surprise. Wondering how she could see my sword, I peered out from behind the car to see the Chimera about a foot away from my face. I jumped back in surprise, narrowly missing the spout of fire it spit at me.

I ran to the left, and away from Katrina. If there was one thing that I didn't want to happen, it was Katrina getting hurt. The Chimera followed me, leaping to crush me against the ground. I swung my sword, connecting it with the Chimera's paw. It yelped, and then lashed out with fury.

It rushed forward, spewing fire. I made the sunlight reflect into it's eyes, blinding it. I swept my sword down in an arc, confident that I was about to send it to Tartarus. Sadly, I forgot about the tail. It came around and whacked me hard in the gut, sending me skidding backwards until I crashed into the car that Katrina was hiding behind.

The Chimera slashed at my shirt, tearing a hole in it and my skin. It placed a heavy foot on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I closed my eyes and concentrated, vines coming up and entangling it's legs and pulling it off me. I reached down to grab my sword, than looked around franticly when it wasn't there.

It was lying on the ground, halfway across the parking lot. It had flown out of my hand when I was being pushed around by the Chimera's snake tail. I thought of the sword reappearing in my hand, and felt the familiar tug whenever I used my magic.

I felt my hand close on the hilt of my sword, and stood up to face the Chimera, who had finally got through my vines. It roared in anger, charging at me. I fended of the snake with my sword and ducked to escape incoming blasts of fire. The Chimera then blasted fire straight at my head, and its tail tripped me. I stumbled backwards into the car, my ribs aching from where it had stepped on me. I probably bruised them, maybe even broke one.

The Chimera whacked me in the chest, hard with its paw. I doubled over in pair, and looked up to see the snake whip out to bite me with its deadly venom. I was seconds away from the lethal when I saw a flash of red. I was wondering if it had spit fire at me until I felt a heavy force slam into my side.

I landed hard on the ground, banged up, but safe. I looked over and saw Katrina kneeling on the ground, clutching her shoulder. Wait, no! She saved me from getting bit, but got herself bit instead. She reached down and grasped my sword hilt with her good arm and threw it with deadly aim at the Chimera's open maw. The monster gagged, the dust that monsters turned into when they died pouring out of it's mouth.

Soon it was just a pile of dust on the ground. I rushed over to Katrina, who was kneeling on the ground, her face scrunched up in pain. "Katrina!" I yelled, dropping down beside her. She looked up at me, and looked like she was about to ask something when she passed out. I reached down and caught her, pulling her into a sitting position.

I was worried she might die. The only reason Percy lived was because her fell into the river. I figured the only thing that would come out of that would having a very wet friend who was still in the danger of dying. There was only one possibility that could save my only friend. I had to take her to camp.

* * *

**Surprised? Remember, Jade is a daugther of Hecate, so she can control things with magic (incase you forgot)  
Sorry about the rushed ending, but I needed to get this chapter up. Comment and tell me what you think!**


	5. What to do

**I AM ALIVE! *holds up hands* Please don't kill me. I have a good reason. My computer broke. And my computer had all of my chapter in it, not yet saved to this lovely website, and I had no access to a different computer... Please forgive me. **

**some1: Thank you for pointing that little detail out. I initialy was going to have Jade be a daughter of Hades, but I decided against it. I had written that chapter out before, so I never changed it.**

**hearttoread: YOU'RE DREAMS CAME TRUE!**

**pinkiepie0706: Thank you! Don't make me blush...**

**Oh, I almost forgot... **

**Katrina: WiseGirl1999 does not own PJO, but (sadly) me and Jade, which is why she was okay with leaving me almost dead for 2 MONTHS!**

**WiseGirl1999: Hey! It wasn't a FULL two month...**

* * *

**Jade**

I wish I had paid better attention during Annabeth's first aid class. I know what you are thinking, 'Why can't you heal her with magic?' Well, sorry to burst you're bubble, but I am not a lifeless machine. I was still weak from the fight, and the fact that I didn't get a breakfast and did not want to test my luck with the cafeteria 'food' wasn't helping. As I lifted up the surprisingly heavy Katrina, I tried to think of the fastest way to get to camp.

I looked up at the sky like I was asking the gods for answers when I saw a flock of birds. Of course! Pegasi! I shifted the weight of Katrina as I brought my fingers up to my lips and whistled, sure that the Pegasus that was fond of me, Shadow, would come. But no such luck, as I probably looked like a kidnapper and was being reported for the amount of time I had been standing there.

I sighed, and stared at the taxi that sped by, wishing that I had enough money for one. Suddenly, I felt a chill go up my spine as I remembered another taxi, a different taxi, that could get me there and which I could pay for. I lugged Katrina towards the alley way closest to the school and carefully set her down, wincing at the sight of her wound. Was it supposed to be that color?

I pulled out my last Drachma and held it in front of me. _"Σταματήστε, άρμα της κατάρα!_"* I yelled as I through the drachma into the air. As it landed on the pavement, it melted into the ground. Smoke came out as the Gray Sisters taxi rose out of the ground. I sighed, not wanting to use it, but not seeing any other option. I hauled Katrina up and opened the door with my other hand.

"Camp Half-Blood please," I said as I laid the unconscious mortal down on the seat.

I heard one of the sister's hiss as she stared through the rearview mirror at me, her filmy eye looking angry. "Who have you brought into our taxi, demigod?" the middle sister questioned, putting her hand out to stop the one behind the wheel from going.

"A mortal who is going to died if you don't start heading towards camp," I replied coolly as I stared defiantly at old hag number two.

She defiantly looked taken aback when I said that. "I could have sworn... No matter. Step on it," she instructed the first hag. As the sister yelled out where to go, I concentrated and Katrina. Her shoulder was puffy and green, two big fang marks gorged into her once perfect skin. I looked at her worriedly as I saw the venom creeping it's way towards her heart. "Come on Katrina, hold in there. Please..." I whispered as I heard the third hag screech.

"Stop the car. Get that-that thing out of here!" she said as she pointed a gnarled finger at Katrina.

"What!? I already paid you, so-" I started to complain before the back seat launched us out of the taxi. "Nice driving with you too," I muttered sourly as I turned towards Katrina.

She was lying in a limp heap, her bad shoulder pressed against. I muttered a curse in Ancient Greek as I pulled her out of the dirt. What am I going to do now?

* * *

**I would have made it longer guys, but I felt like you deserved something. More writing on the way! So sorry about the wait. By the way, I really appreciate ideas and criticism, it only helps my story evolve better! I will hopefully see you in a day or two!**


	6. Taxis

**Hola again, my wonderful followers, fans, and silent readers. I have a royal decree for everyone: thou who wishith that thine name was in the disclaimer, please leave a wonderful collection of words in the wonderful box below, explaing what thee wishith to sayith, and what/who you wishith to interact with. That is allith. **

**Being a wonderful example is my good friend, SuperheroAddict.**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry for using you as an example... really.**

**SuperheroAddict: *cue the applause* Thank you, really! You are too kind! Wait, you weren't clapping for me? How rude! Well anyways, WiseGirl1999 doesn't own PJO or TKC, blah blah blah. Continue with the stupid story.**

**WiseGirl1999: Yeah, thanks for the wonderful *cough- awful -cough* example... very nice...**

**The answers to all your questions:**

**the-7-are-chosen: You know you can't exactly see the face, right? Ha, I'm just kidding! The words will be priceless though.**

**SuperheroAddict:**** Really? You are just making people more suspicious. Nice.**

**hearttoread:**** I really am soooo sorry about the wait. Does this make it up to you?**

* * *

**Jade**

How can one person be so stinking heavy? After finally finding the change that was floating around in my back pack and gaining me and Katrina entry onto the subway, we had gotten closer to camp, but still pretty far away. Curse Percy and his ability to call Pegasi from miles away and have them be there in 5 minutes tops. I trudged along the road before a taxi pulled to a stop next to me and honked.

"What?" I spit out bitterly at the obnoxious cab driver who was keeping me from helping my dying best friend.

Despite my rude words, the cab driver just smiled warmly at me. Who does this guy think he is, stopping at the side of the road to honk at beat up girls and smile at them while they are trying to walk 50 miles? This is New York for Hades' sake!

"Just looked like you could use a ride," he replied smoothly, gesturing to my over all appearance.

I scoffed and stared at him weirdly. "Don't you think that could afford a cab I wouldn't be walking around? Now if you will get out of my way-"

"Oh, I know you don't have money. I was offering you a free ride," he said, gesturing towards the cab's door.

If I had been drinking water, I'm sure that the cab driver and his taxi would be covered in it. I voiced exactly what was running through my head. "Who offers free cab drives in New York? That's insane!"

Cabby raised an eyebrow. "You don't really have much of a choice," he replied.

"What, are you going to kidnap me? Good luck," I laughed. Even in my worst state, I would be able to take down any mortal cab driver.

"No, what I meant was that you don't have much choice because you won't get to camp fast enough to save your friend's life." he said gauging my reaction.

Yet another moment where I wish I was drinking water, so I could spray it all over the cab. "H-how do you know about-"

"Just get in the cab," he exasperated.

Not really seeing another option, I climbed into the back of the cab. After gently setting Katrina down on the lumpy seat, I crossed my arms and looked at the cab drive through the rearview mirror. "Ok, how do you know about camp? If you are a monster, I-"

Mystery man looked through the mirror at me. "Would a monster have offered you a cab drive?"

"No, but-"

"Did Chiron ever tell you about demigods that go to live in the mortal world after reaching a certain age?"

"No-" I sighed in frustration when he interrupted me once again.

"Well, I happen to be a demigod. Now, let me focus on the road so I don't crash," he demanded.

I huffed in frustration before looking around the cab. Aside from being lumpy, the seats actually looked fine, along with the rest of the vehicle. Whatever his name is had a pair of dice hanging from his mirror, but the weird part was that there was a picture of a different type of weapon on each side. Where would you even buy that? It must get some crazy looks from customers.

I glanced over at Katrina, who was lying down with her head in my lap. Great, now I am going to have to tell her, and I will end up losing my only friend. Wait a second..

"How did you know I was a demigod? I mean, I'm pretty sure I am not wearing a flashing orange shirt that says "I'm a Demigod! Monsters feel free to attack!". Though I think I saw one in the camp gift store..."

"I saw you staggering around the road carrying a limp girl who has a nasty bite mark on her shoulder, and you happen to have a sword hanging off of your belt. I think that sends a pretty clear message," the nameless cab driver said.

I felt my face go red with embarrassment. Of course he saw the sword. I sank backwards into the seat, trying to avoid his laughing eyes as they stared at me through the mirror.

I crossed my arms and puffed some air out of my nose. "I thought you wanted to focus on the road so you didn't crash?"

"But you asked me the question," he said, and I could hear him smirking.

"So mister whatever your name is-" I started to reply when he cut me off. Again.

"Bob," he stated suddenly in the middle of my sentence.

It took all of my will power to not burst out laughing. Seriously, a demigod named Bob!? "B-bob?" I stuttered because the moment I started to speak, I started laughing hysterically.

"It's short for Robert..." he said, sounding offended.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Really funny?" Bob interrupted again, "I get that a lot."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "What is it with you and cutting off other people's sentences? It's really-"

"You mean like this?" He questioned.

"Gods, you act like a son of Hermes! What next, when I get out of the car, something gets dumped all over me!?" I complained.

Bob stifled a laugh. "Well, that would be because I am a son of Hermes. Did you not read the name of the taxi company? I even had it painted in font dyslexics can read!"

I was confused. What did the name of his stupid taxi company have to do with this? "No..."

He chuckled. "It is- wait, we are here. Hurry, get your friend to Chiron." I felt the mood in the car go somber.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride... Bob," I said as I hurried out of the cab with Katrina in my arms.

The cab from Hermes' and sons travel co. sped away. I turned around and ran up Half-Blood Hill.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story you wonderful people!**

**I have a question for you to answer:**

**Which instrument does WiseGirl1999 play?**

**a.)Guitar b.)Piano c.)Trombone d.)Recorder e.) Bongos**

**I look forwards to seeing your answers. I wonder how many smart readers I have out there...**

**Also, I would like to point out that I am more motivated to write when I get reviews!**

**Till next upload, Lover of fire breathing dragons and random spontaneous combustion, WiseGirl1999 **


	7. Attacked by the Guard Dragon?

**A/N Welcome back to the wonderful world of FTDW! I am still alive guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Katrina: AND NOW... *drumroll* THE ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**~~~~***Epic~*~Line~*~Break***~~~~**

**Wind19: Yes! I played the Piano until fifth grade, though I still randomly play it at times...**

**SuperheroAddict: HELP! I HAVE A STALKER! HOW DOES SHE KNOW THIS ABOUT ME?!**

**hearttoread: Congrats, you got the best answer (even though they all are true). I play trombone in band! (1st chair, baby!)**

**the-7-are-chosen: I UPDATED!**

**PredatorOfTheDaleks: Thank you! We will see!**

**~~~~***Less~*~Epic~*~Line~*~Break***~~~~**

**Jade: Nikki does not own anything except for the plot, Katrina and me. WAIT A SECOND! I AM NOT OWNED-**

**Nikki(Me): Actually, you are. I have you under copyright! **

* * *

**Jade**

As I lugged Katrina up the hill, the first thought that came to mind was 'How is she so heavy? I haven't been carrying her for more than a minute, and my arms already want to fall off. Though lugging her around Manhattan didn't help. At all.

As I got up to the top, I saw Peleus tense. He opened his yellow eyes and glared at Katrina. He uncoiled himself from around Thalia's pine tree, looking like he was about to attack. I couldn't let that happen for two reasons. One, Katrina is my best friend and is currently dying because of me. The other one would be that I am still holding her and have no intention of becoming dragon chow.

"Come on Peleus. Don't you remember me?" I tried to point out to him. He just completely ignored me, his spotlights still fixed on Katrina. He barred his teeth at us, and I was pretty sure he was going to barbeque us; extra crispy. "Look I'm not going near the tree. Just walking into Camp…" I tried to talk some sense into the monster.

As Peleus stepped forwards, probably about to toast us, I ducked to the side and hightailed it to the Big House when I slammed into mid-air and fell backwards.

I looked up and saw Peleus coming towards us. I was pretty sure that he saw me but didn't care. That son of Hades never liked me anyways.

As I tried to think of why the force field wasn't letting a demigod into camp, Peleus came towards us, glaring at Katrina. Katrina… gods, why am I so thick? Katrina was a mortal, or at least I thought she was. Maybe she had the sight, considering she saw the monster.

How do you let mortals into camp again? Right… "I, Jade Howell, allow Katrina Rubin, to enter camp," I called out breathlessly as I jumped to the side to avoid the attack dragon. Thunder rumbled as I came up with an escape plan. I pulled a pencil out of my backpack and threw it towards it's eye.

When it hit, it recoiled in pain, a hiss coming out of its mouth. Taking the distraction, I turned and ran full tilt towards the big house. I got to the porch and collapsed on the ground panting.

I felt like resting, but knew I couldn't while Katrina still had Chimera poison in her veins. I heaved myself off the deck and rushed inside.

"Chiron?" I desperately yelled out, hopping the centaur would hear me.

I heard clopping and saw Chiron emerge from around the corner. When he saw me, his face crinkled in concern. "Jade, what happened?"

"My friend Katrina and I were attacked by a Chimera when we left school. I am pretty sure that she has the sight because she saw my sword and the Chimera. When I was about to be killed, Katrina pushed me out of the way and kept me from getting bit right above my heart, which would have instantly killed me. But it bit her shoulder instead." I said in one big breath. "And by the way, your guard dragon attacked us."

Chiron's eyebrows drew together in worry when I mentioned Katrina getting bit by the Chimera. "We need to get Katrina into the infirmary. I will remove the Chimera blood, but I don't know much about mortal medications and techniques. Run down to the Apollo cabin and grab Blake, he knows about mortal medications. I will take Katrina to the first sick room. Hurry now!" he commanded. "Oh, and after that, get one of them to look at your ribs."

I ran out of the big house, towards the cabins. I heard Chiron clop out to the porch. I heard him take in a hurried breath. Her wound must be really bad for Chiron to have reacted like that.

* * *

**Katrina**

I shot up from the bed I was laying in, looking around in a panic. I tried to move my shoulder and a burst of pain went through my body. Then it hit me like a bag of bricks.

FLASHBACK

I was crouched on the ground behind the car Jade had shoved me behind when the monster had shown up. I was still trying to figure out how she saw the monster, and why she wasn't running away in fear.

The monster itself didn't look like any I had seen or studied. It looked like a huge lion, with the exception of the tail, which was a live copper-head, and the big shiny… dog collar? That's not strange at all.

I saw Jade pull a sword out of her backpack. But there was something wrong with it. It was a straight, broadsword. And it was glowing a soft bronze. I have never seen a weapon like that before.

Before I could ponder her choice in weapon anymore, I saw the thing lunge towards her while letting out a spout of fire. Yet another thing to add to the list of oddities…

Jade jumped to the left, dodging the column of fire. The monster followed her as she ran, leaping to crush Jade against the ground. She swung her funny looking sword at its paw and it jumped back, howling in pain.

I saw the sunlight reflect into the thing's eyes while it jumped forwards, sending it stumbling backwards. Jade swung her sword and looked confident that she was going to kill the monster, but the tail swung around to hit her.

_I have to help her! _I yelled in my head as I got ready to summon my battle avatar.

_NO! You can't, she can't know about us! _My hitchhiking goddess yelled in my head.

I froze from the force of her words, giving me a slight headache as they rolled around in my head. _Why not! She is in trouble! _I yelled back, ready to jump out and kick the monster back into the Duat.

I was saved from an angry goddess's remark when the car shook with the force of Jade hitting it.

I heard Bast sigh in my head. _Fine, you can help her. Just don't use your avatar or magic._

I leapt over the hood of the car, just to see Jade get hit with the monster's huge paw. The tail recoiled to bite her, but I could tell that it would poison and kill her. I sprinted forwards and shoved Jade out of the way. Sadly, the tail got me instead.

A burst of pain flooded my shoulder, making spots dance in front of my eyes. I blinked my eyes and spotted the strange sword on the ground. I feebly grasped the handle with my okay arm and threw it towards the open maw of the lion head.

He choked on the blade, sand spilling out of its mouth. I sat heavily on the ground, my shoulder's pain worsening every second I sat there. Jade dropped on her knees next to me, concern for me in her eyes "Katrina!" she yelled, though it sounded fuzzy. I opened my mouth to ask what that thing was when I slipped into unconsciousness.

FLASHBACK OVER

_Good job. I say 'Don't get hurt' and what do you do? You almost die!_ Bast yelled at me in my head.

_So sorry. You act like you don't even care about Jade. She would have died. We had a better chance._ I yelled… thought back.

I heard the angry goddess huff in annoyance. _You are just lucky that you happen to be hosting a god that cares about what happens to you. Set would have just let you die._

_Thank you for that comforting thought, _I replied sarcastically. Suddenly, I remembered that I had no idea where I was. Amazing how fast that slipped from my mind. _Uh, Bast? Do you know where we are?_

She stayed silent for a few moments before replying. _Katrina, we are not safe here. I know where we are, and it is not good. If anyone here figures out what we are, we are as good as dead. I'm pretty sure we can trust Jade, but I am not a hundred percent sure._

I was now straight up and alert in my bed. _Why wouldn't we be able to trust Jade? Bast, what's going on? _I yelled frantically.

I heard Bast mentally sigh. _I can't tell you, even though I am pretty sure Jade will. Just don't say anything about who you are. Katrina, you are about to be introduced to a whole different world. Here, we will be in danger._

_WHY? I don't understand- _ I was ripped out of my conversation when I heard Jade.

"Katrina!"

* * *

**Percy: Dun-Dun-Duh!**

**Nikki: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE! YOU ARE NOT IN THE STORY YET!**

**PredatorOfTheDaleks, did you get it right?**

**ANSWER TO TRIVIA: Technically, all of them are right, but the best choice would be Guitar, followed by Trombone, Then Piano, the recorder, and lastly the bongos! **

**Trivia:**

**What sport(s) do I do?**

**A) Cross-Country B) Swimming C) Golf D)Softball E)Track F)Basketball G)Soccer?**


End file.
